Destins croisés
by MisaKuran23
Summary: Elle est marine, lui, pirate. Elle est l'eau, lui, le feu. Ils sont tout l'opposé, pourtant quelque chose va les réunir. Suivez l'histoire de Miliana, une jeune colonel de la marine, qui, par le plus grand des hasards va devoir s'infiltrer chez Barbe Blanche. Seulement tout ne se passera pas forcément comme elle l'aurait imaginé. Ace/OC.
1. Chapitre 1

Ma première Fic ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Je ne possède pas One Piece, je ne possède que mon OC (= Miliana dans cette histoire)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Illusion...

Il faisait sombre, le sol était froid, Elle n'arrivait plus à ressentir quoi que ce soit...

'' Miliana ''

Elle essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux mais n'y arriva pas...

'' Miliana ''

Une voix l'appelait...Consumant les ténèbres...

'' Réveille-toi ''

Une voix d'enfant, si douce et enfantine...

'' Ouvre les yeux ! ''

Elle s'exécuta. Elle ne vit rien, tout était noir, les ténèbres l'entouraient, le silence régnait. Elle perçu une lueur brillant de plus en plus. Elle se retourna et vit un garçon, brun, les cheveux légèrement ondulés, Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer clairement son visage, seules ses lèvres étaient apparentes. Il souriait, il **lui **souriait. Il ne se tenait qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle n'avait qu'à faire quelques pas pour l'atteindre...

Il lui souriait encore, tristement, cette fois.

Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il tant de mal de le voir ainsi ?

Elle s'approcha de plus en plus près de lui, il recula d'un pas, puis de deux, quelques centimètres le séparait maintenant du bord...

Attention, tu devrais reculer, lui dit-elle, sa voix n'étant qu'un murmure.

Il la regarda, il paraissait encore plus triste qu'avant.

'' Tu dois choisir entre moi e-''

Ne finissant pas sa phrase, il tomba, elle accouru du plus vite qu'elle pu vers le bord, il avait disparu, apportant sa lumière avec lui. Laissant les ténèbres la consumaient à nouveau...

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, tremblante, le cœur tambourinant, sans s'en rendre compte ses larmes commencèrent à couler abondamment, elle ressentait une douleur comme elle n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant...

Elle venait encore de se réveiller après cet horrible cauchemar qui la hantait depuis des jours.

Le sourire triste de ce garçon continuait de l'obséder. Qu'elle était cette sensation qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu 'elle se le remémorait ? De la douleur, des remords ? Elle ne savait pas..

Elle se leva et fixa le miroir qui se trouvait devant elle, ce garçon, qui était-il ? Était-ce une illusion ? Que voulait-il lui dire ?

Elle s'assit sur le lit de ''sa chambre", sortit un dossier portant le sigle de la marine de son sac et se mit à l'examiner, quelques minutes après elle s'arrêta net, quelque chose la dérangeait, non seulement sa chambre semblait tanguer mais en plus ses affaires n'était pas à la même place. Elle mit du temps à se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ou elle se trouvait, mais avait bien l'intention de le découvrir...

La journée allait être longue...Et ça le colonel Miliana, le savait...

* * *

Premier chapitre un peu court mais je ne voulais pas en dévoiler trop x)


	2. Chapitre 2

Voilà le chapitre 2, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Étrange tournure du destin ?!

Elle se leva du lit sur lequel elle était assise et ressenti une forte douleur au niveau de l'estomac, elle y plaça sa main et vit qu'elle portait des bandages, pas seulement son ventre, ses bras aussi étaient bandés. De plus en plus confuse, elle s'empressa de sortir de sa cabine. A présent, son doute n'en était plus un, elle était bien sur un bateau. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir comment elle était arrivé ici, et à qui il appartenait. Elle n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir à autre chose, qu'un homme blond vint l'aborder :

« - Je vois que tu t'es enfin réveillée mais tu ne devrais pas bouger tes blessures risquent de se rouvrir sinon, lui dit-il en souriant.

- Je vois, merci du conseil...Et tu es ? Demanda t-elle un peu perdue.

- Ah, c'est vrai, désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Marco.

''Maintenant qu'elle savait le pourquoi de ces bandages, il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir une chose...''

- Enchantée alors. Je m'appelle Miliana. Est-ce que par hasard tu saurais comment je me suis retrouvée ici ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? c'est Ace qui t'a ramené, il t'a trouvé inconsciente et blessée sur une île non loin de là et t'a ramené ici.

- Je vois, je vais aller le remercier alo- Attends QUI CA ? Cria-t-elle, choquée.

- Ace...Portgas D. Ace...Répéta-t-il ne comprenant pas ou elle voulait en venir.

- Tu veux dire **CE **Ace-là ? Demanda-t-elle réalisant la situation.

- Euh...Oui. Répondit Marco un peu confus.

- D'accord, réfléchissons,si toi tu t'appelles Marco, et que celui qui m'a amené ici s'appelle Ace ...ça veut dire que...Nan nan c'est pas possible...Dans quoi je me suis encore embarquée moi...Ce bateau c'est celui de...

"Elle était tellement choquée qu'elle en perdit ses mots."

- Et oui. Bienvenue sur le bateau des pirates de Barbe Blanche, lui répondit-il en riant remarquant sa réaction.

- Je... Merci, répondit-elle forçant un sourire. Euh, je crois que je ferais mieux de retourner me reposer, je me sens un peu fatiguée là.

- Je vois, repose-toi bien, alors. Je viendrai te chercher pour le repas en attendant je suis là, si tu as besoin de quelque chose

Merci. » Fut la dernière chose qu'elle dit avant de s'engouffrer dans sa cabine.

Elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, s'assurant qu'elle était bien verrouillée. Elle sortit une pile de papier de son sac, et chercha un dossier en particulier, en l'occurrence, celui qu'elle examinait quelques minutes auparavant. Elle en extirpa un rapport et un avis de recherche, qui affichait une prime 550 000 000 de Berry. Elle fixa la photo de l'homme dessus. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que l'homme qui l'avait sauvé était le même que...Elle n'osa même pas y penser.

Ne sachant que faire, elle se mit à réfléchir. Elle pensa qu'elle devait en premier informer quelqu'un d'haut placé de sa situation au cas ou on la chercherait.

Elle sortit son escargophone de son sac et réfléchit à qui appeler. Elle pensa tout de suite aux amiraux, depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la marine, elle avait toujours pu compter sur leur aide en cas de problème. Et puis, ce serait eux les membres de la marine les plus à même de pouvoir l'aider. Cependant elle ne savait pas lequel appeler.

Kizaru ? Non, il se moquerait surement d'elle et à ce moment-là, c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.

Akainu ? Ce n'était même pas la peine, il lui raccrocherait au nez bien avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de parler.

Aokiji ? Il lui ferait peut-être la morale, mais ne la laisserait surement pas tomber dans ce genre de situation...(Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait.)

Son choix étant fait, elle saisit son escargophone et composa le numéro d'Aokiji. Et attendit qu'il décroche, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard :

« - Amiral ? C'est Miliana, J- elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer que ce dernier la coupa.

- T'étais passé ou bon sang ? Ça fait deux jours que Smoker n'arrête pas de m'harceler à me demander ou t'es passé. Me dis pas que tu t'es encore embarquée dans quelque chose ou un truc du genre. Dit-il d'un ton agacé.

(Je suis si prévisible que ça ? Pensa-t-elle)

- Je...Non...Enfin si...Comment dire, c'est un peu compliqué...Vous voyez le dossier que m'a confié le vice-amiral Smoker ? Commença t-elle, hésitante, elle savait qu'elle devait y aller doucement, il n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à entendre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire.

- Le dossier sur Poings ardents ? Oui et alors? Demanda l'homme ne voyant visiblement pas ou elle voulait en venir.

- Je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de faire des recherches, continua-t-elle.

- Comment ça ? Demanda l'amiral, laissant paraître une once de confusion dans sa voix.

- Si je vous disais que j'ai comme qui dirait atterri sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche et que celui m'y a amené n'est autre qu'Ace, vous réagiriez comment ? Interrogea la colonel, pas très sûre d'elle.

- C'est une blague, c'est ça ?

- Ok, laissez tomber alors, faîtes comme si j'avais rien dit. La jeune marine savait pertinemment qu'il allait réagir de la sorte.

- Explique-toi.

- On va dire quand je me suis réveillée, et que je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais plus dans ma chambre et là un gars avec une tête d'ananas m'a dit que poings ardents m'avait trouvé inconsciente et blessée sur une île ou il passait par hasard et avait décidé de me ramener. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Eh bien, tu t'es surpassée cette fois, dis-moi. lança-t-il en riant.

L'amiral l'aurait surement prise pour une folle, s'il ne la connaissait pas, elle et son caractère, qui l'entraînait toujours dans des histoires plus folles les unes que les autres. Tous les marines hauts placés savait qu'elle ne respectait aucune règle et qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire les 400 coups seulement là. C'était une première.

- Maintenant que vous savez ou je suis vous allez venir me chercher, pas vrai ? Se réjouis la marine.

- Non. Répondit l'amiral sans détour.

- Quoi ? Comment ça, non ?

- J'ai une autre idée plutôt...

- Je sais pas pourquoi je crains le pire...murmura la jeune femme qui ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de l'amiral.

- T'as dit quelque chose?

- Nan, nan rien.

- Soit. Tu es sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche, non ? Et bien tu vas y rester un petit moment, tu n'auras qu'à te glisser dans la peau d'une pirate et t'immiscer dans leur équipage en tant que nakama, par la même occasion tu pourras réunir de précieuses informations. Dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

- Attendez, vous avez décidé de ça, tout seul ? S'indigna-t-elle.

- Au pire, je peux toujours demander à Akainu de te sortir de là si tu préfères, mais je doutes que tu t'en sortes vivante.

- Nan, nan, c'est bon. Finalement, ce plan à l'air très bien. Répondit la jeune colonel soudainement apeurée.

- Et s'ils venaient à découvrir qui je suis vraiment ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je doute qu'il le découvriront, du moins pas tant que tu joueras bien ton rôle.

- Si vous le dîtes. Répondit-elle hésitante.

- Bon, je vais te laisser, tu ne dois parler à personne de ce qu'il se passe, je m'assurerai que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. »

Et il raccrocha. Elle rangea son escargophone, s'allongea sur son lit et pensa à tout ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. En l'espace de quelques heures seulement, elle avait été sauvé par celui qu'elle devait capturer, se retrouvait sur le bateau de l'homme le plus fort du monde et comme si ça ne suffisait pas devait se faire passer pour une pirate...

Elle ferma les yeux. Sa vie de pirate ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
